1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual chiropractic and exercising device.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art teaches numerous devices for suspending a person upside down in order to stretch the spinal column and back muscles. The vast majority of prior art devices, however, suspend the person upside-down by their feet or ankles which may place undue burden on their lower legs, knees and ankles. Also, these devices do not position the spinal column in the most beneficial position. When a person hangs from their feet, ankles or lower legs, the back tends to arch backwards; optimum chiropractic effect is achieved, however, when the back is arched forward as provided for in the present invention.
The devices taught in the prior art also tend to be overly bulky and take up a great deal of space. Combining suspension or hanging devices with other exercise functions is rare, except with children""s jungle gym equipment and the like. The present invention is both space saving and versatile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,972 issued to Goyer on Oct. 15, 1985, shows a two-position support structure for enabling a tiltable body exerciser to be tilted about a first or a second horizontally extending pivot axis. The support structure includes an A-frame stand and a tiltable exercise structure that operate to suspend a person by their ankles and feet upside-down. The tiltable body exerciser of Goyer suspends a user by their lower legs which places excessive stress on the knees of the users. The exercise apparatus of the current invention does not place any undue force on the lower legs of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,682 issued to Miller on Mar. 5, 1985, discloses a full body weight traction device for rotating a human into inverted posture. The apparatus of Miller has a tilt bed which supports the body until tilted, whereupon the body is fully suspended from ankles and feet upside-down, thus placing strain on the knees of the users.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,148 issued to Brewer on Jan. 5, 1988, describes a therapeutic exercise apparatus having a frame and a bed device which is pivotally mounted with respect to the frame. The bed is pivotable between an upwardly inclined position for enabling a person to get on and off the bed device, and a downwardly inclined position for enabling a person to hang with their head lower than their feet. The therapeutic exercise apparatus also has a saddle and a rowing device which is mounted on the bed, and which is pivotable backwards and forwards by a person seated on the saddle to simulate a rowing action. While the apparatus shown in Brewer allows for a backwards leaning of the body with the feet above the head, it does not dangle the body above the ground and does not permit the upper body to hang freely. Unlike the present invention, the device shown in Brewer supports the upper body on a bed like structure in a reclined position at all times.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,937 issued to Kwo on Sep. 3, 1996, discloses an exercise device having a frame, a back rest set and al leg pressing rod. The apparatus shown in Kwo pivots to allow the human body to fully hang upside-down from the ankles. Unlike the present invention, the device shown by Kwo provides for the entire weight of the body to be born by the lower leg, thereby placing the entire burden on the knees.
FIGS. 1 through 20 in Japanese Patent No. 6-182000, issued in June of 1994, depict an apparatus designed to suspend a human upside down from his feet. This apparatus contains a bed-like structure and pulley apparatus which lifts the prone human into an upside-down position. This apparatus seems to place the entire strain of the body weight on the feet and ankles. This apparatus is apparently not designed for exercising and the like, but for relaxation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,956 issued to Pobran on Aug. 21, 1990, describes a pull-up exercise apparatus comprising a transverse bar, wherein the transverse bar has 45xc2x0 elbows at each end and a chain extending through the transverse bar. The chain is attached to the ceiling by hooks so that the bar hangs from the ceiling. The device has three sets of hand grips for grasping the device to perform pull-ups. A human could potentially hang upside down by the inside of their knees from the bar. However, this acrobatic movement would require a lot of effort and athletic maneuverability on part of the human body.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is directed towards a combined chiropractic and exercising device which is designed to permit a person to hang, stretching the skeletal system in the neck, back and hips, in a variety of ways. The term xe2x80x9cperson(s)xe2x80x9d as used herein, includes, but is not limited to, children, adults, senior citizens or individuals who have not had surgeries or other medical complications. Individuals having a history of medical problems should preferably consult with a physician prior to using the chiropractic and exercising device. The chiropractic exerciser has the additional function of an upright hang-bar that has multiple manifestations. The upright hang-bar can be used as a static pull-up bar permitting standard chin-ups and other hanging exercises, or it can be used with a spring mechanism. The device is intended to improve and eliminate a variety of physical conditions involving the skeletal, nerve and muscle area of the neck and hips by permitting a person to exercise and stretch while hanging upside down.
There are three main parts or elements to the chiropractic exerciser: handles, a main body including a hang bar, and an upright hang-bar. The first element are the handles, connected to a step-up bar and inner legs, that facilitate additional stretching and exercising positions. The step-up bar feature allows individuals of any height to use the device. The second element is the main body or base, which includes the hang bar that permits a person to hang upside down. The third element is the upright hang-bar which is designed for pull-ups and hanging thereby allowing the vertebrae to straighten and re-align. The upright hang-bar consists of both hard (without a spring) and soft (with a spring) attachments.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a convenient apparatus to permit a person to comfortably hang upside-down from the waist in a relaxing manner.
It is another object of the invention to facilitate the realignment of the spine of a person by counteracting the effect of gravity by permitting a person to hang upside-down.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a convenient upright hang-bar for exercise.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an easily assembled and portable chiropractic exerciser which can be utilized at home, in fitness centers, gymnasiums, senior citizen centers, schools, colleges or offices and the like.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.